


Best

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Interspecies, Introspection, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: In which Zeb is introspective about his face.





	Best

To all Lasat clear green eyes and prominent purple stripes are beautiful. It just so happens that there are no other species in the galaxy that quite match that description.  It doesn’t bother Zeb that much now that he has Lira San. Not the way it used to when the crippling fear of being the only lasat left had tagged along with being so much different than the rest of the sentients of the galaxy. 

But then there were the Bimm…  much more slight almost delicate under his frame. He’s had more than one of their diminutive forms curled up in his arms. They always seemed welcoming, at least for the night. But there’s no way to know how a full blown relationship might turn out.   

Some of the Zygerrians he’d been with turned out to be more of his match physically but they have vicious ways and were always more interested in his body as a rarity. Their hands on him always felt possessive, demanding. 

And then there were those who were completely different.  Rodians with starry eyes and tapered lips, Twi’leks with smooth skin in as many colors as sabine’s paints and the Togruta which he felt, were the only ones he felt any similarity to. Their markings were ornate and unique. 

But none of them were really like him. 

Zeb observes his own face. Eyes sunken, generally not a good sign of health in other species. His eyes are bright and round, good. But with tiny pupils, not good. Kannan had once told him that thing he missed most after being blinded was seeing how Hera’s pupils widened when they kissed. Apparently to most species wide pupils are the sexual equivalent of a open watering mouth.  

Zeb moves on there’s nothing he can do about that. If his pupils are too small then his head is too wide. But It’s offset by his even wider shoulders which is good because people tend to love his arms. He puffs himself up and poses in the mirror.

“What are you doing?” the voice is small and almost drowned out by the hiss of the door closing. 

“Uh.. I. Uh,” 

Kallus crosses the room while Zeb struggles at an answer. 

“You have every right to be vain.” He says running his hand up Zeb’s shoulder until he reaches his chin. Cupping his face and thumbing over the strips on his cheek, Kallus pauses. “But I like this the best.” he adds. 

Zeb kisses him long and hard before pulling back. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, still insecure. Kallus only smiles and Zeb knows he didn’t have to ask. He puts his arms fully around Kallus and grinds their hips together. “But are you really sure?” He asks again. This time he’s confident.

“Kriff you.” Kallus responds, blush rising.

Zeb can see his own eyes reflected back in Kallus's darkened ones.

“Oh, I think we will” 


End file.
